Staying Strong.
by AliasSpyCrazy
Summary: There IS NO VIRUS! Max and Logan MARRIED...Two kids, Life may seem right at one moment, but at the next, it can be a real hell hole!..pleaz r&r...CHAPTER THREE UP!..so wats ganna happen to the Cale fam? find out!!!
1. Twin Attack

Hey everybody! how ya'll doing? well here's my next story i hope you all like it and so yea!

i don';t own anyone except for Dyllan and Kyra....its KAIRA not KEERA or KAYRA, also when you see KY its KII not KEY!

well here it is.

CHAPTER ONE-TWIN ATTACK

"Gasha be keit 'tay"

"Ky, i know"

"'Tay wets go"

The twins sneeked out of their room ever so quietly. Making sure to not wake up their "targets". Being seven o' clock in teh morning, they know their parents weren't up yet. They quietly tip-toed, with thier little mini-animal slippers in their baby purple and baby green pajamas. 

Finally making to their destination, they got ready to open the door.

"I can weach it" The little boy said reaching for the door knob, standing on his tip-toes.

"Wet me ty" the little girl offered.

"You tall same me, dummy"

She reached but with no success.

"Dang!" she said. "I know, we get tha shtool"

"Me! me get it" The little boy said excitedly.

He ran to their room and came back with a stool that they used to reach the toys in the upper shelves. Than he placed it by the door.

"Tay Dyl, getit up an' open solwy"

"I know, Ky"

His baby body got on top of the stool and reached for the door knob, turning it very slowly.

"Ky, i got it"

"Tay get down" she whispered back

He carefully got back down and moved the stool out of their way. They both entered the room, carefully to not wake some one up. They walked up to the bed but, unfortunately the bed was too high for them to climb up.

They looked at each other and nodded. Kyra went back for the stool while Dyllan waited by the bed. She came back wit the stool and placed it besides the bed. They some how both managed to get on top of it. Placing their chubby baby hands on the bed, glancing at their parents. Their mommy was snuggled close to their daddy. Her back to his chest while he hugged her.

"Dey cuut huh?" Kyra whispered.

"Yea!...he he looki at mommy, she smily"

Kyra looked back and also smiled.

"Shh...she waky"

"We 'go on dree, wight?"

"Yea"

They both counted together.

"Won"

"Toe"

"THREE" Max yelled and sat up.

"Aww" the twins yelled and fell backwards, both laughing and moaning.

"Awwy, my weg"

"Ay! Ky you an my han"

They looked at each other and laughed. They got up and grabbed the stool so they could climb the bed again. They saw their laughing mommy.

"Wat are you two doing here?" Max asked

They begun jumping.

"We 'anted swear you" Dyllan said

"You mean scare right?" Max asked smiling

"Dah mommys"

"Stop jumping" Logan said as he finally woke up.

"Waki waki daddy" Dyllan said as he suddenly jumped on top of Logan, kneeing him right on the crotch.

"Ohh" Logan moaned and turned red.

Max burst out laughing.

"Was 'ong daddy?" Dyl asked as he saw Logan tightly closing his eyes. 

"No--thhing---Dyl" He breathed through his clenched teeth. 

"Here Dyl, get off daddy for a while" Max said still laughing. 

Climbing off Dyllan did what he was told and say by Max.

"Why daddy wed?" Asked Kyra, which only caused Max to laugh harder.

"No more babies for this family" Logan said as he got up and walked over to the bathroom.

Max just smiled.

"Okay both of you lil devils are going back to bed" Max informed.

"Noo"

"We no seepy"

"Yea?" she asked. "Too bad" Max said smiling.

"Peas mommy?"

"No, but you can watch TV in your room"

"Fine" Dyllan said knowing that was the best they were going to get.

Max got up and placed one twin on each hip and carried them to their room, placing them on a mini couch Bling had given them for their birthday.

"Just be quiet ok guys?" Max told them.

"Tay mommy, nighty, wuv you!" Dyl said

"Me too baby" Max said as she hugged and kissed him.

"Nighty mommy, me luv you 'aso" Kyra hugged Max.

"I love you too baby girl, and no more sneaking out ok?"

"Tay" they both said.

Max simply smiled. She looked at them, amazed at how they had grown so much they've grown in two years. Kyra Maxine; she had Logan's beautiful sapphire eyes, Max's full lips and tanned skin , light brownish hair, that were in two pony tails at the moment.

Dyllan Alexander on the other hand, had Max's big brown eyes, Logan's skin and face shape, with light brown hair and slight full lips.

Max left the room and closed the door behind her, walking to her own sleeping chamber.(lol)

"Logan? baby you aiight?" she asked

He came out of the bathroom.

"Yea, but seriously, don't expect more kids" He said smiling.

"Hurt that much huh?"

"Yea but its kinda going away now"

"Oh, poor baby! Tell ya what? lets go to bed and snuggle...get your mind off of your..."

"Balls?" He finished, causing Max to laugh.

"Well once you put it so..."

"Roughly honest"

"Will yo let me finish here? I am capable of speech my self you know"

"I know babe, lets just go back to bed...I'm tired"

"Yea why wouldn't you huh?" Max said smiling wickedly.

"God, Max...bed yes or no?"

"No shit, i was the one to suggest it wasn't I?"

They both snuggled into bed and resumes the position they had before the twins had "attacked". They drifted off to sleep, some what hoping the kids wouldn't do any other little stunt but, some what knowing that in less than three hours something would happen...and it did.

A/N i was planning on making this one longer but I got lazy and I can't go on so I'm stopping here!

please review!!!!


	2. But We Wuv Fight'n

Hey! thanks for reviewing and everything...here's the next chapter i hope you all like it and please review aiight!

CHAPTER TWO- 

"BUT WE WUV FIGHT'N"

"Mommy" A little girls voice wok both Max and Logan up.

"Dyl, no gimme my bike"

Max sat up.

"So much for sleeping in or banging the gong whenever we want"

Logan just laughed.

"Wasa dong?" Dyllan said as he rode the little bike inside the room.

Max fell back laughing.

"Wat mommy? isa dong funny?"

Max laughed harder.

"No baby, it isn't funny, it's nothing important" Logan said

"Hello, yea it is" Max said

"Max? hello you going to talk to him about that stuff?"

"No! not yet anyways"

Dyllan just looked at his parents, not understanding how they could be so boring.

"Mommy, daddy, why you no talk funny?" He asked.

"What/?" Max responded.

"You no talky fu..."

"DYL," Kyra came in.

"Gimme bike"

"No" he argued"

"NOW"

"Me no wanna"

Kyra walked up to Dyllan and pushed him off the bike. He fell backwards. Dyllan go up quickly and pushed her back. They both begun fighting but were suddenly pulled apart. Logan had picked up Kyra while Max grabbed Dyllan.

"Dyl, baby, you have your own bike leave Ky's alone" Max said.

"And Kyra, you didn't have to push" Logan told her.

"But he dint gimme"

"I wanna her bike"

Than they both begun to argue.

"No! is my bike"

"I won givey you"

"Yea-hu"

"Nah-ah"

"Yea-hu"

"Nah-uh"

"Yea-hu"

"Nah-uh"

"Stop it" Max said. She looked at Logan, both annoyed. Being parents was tough. But they knew what to do. Every time they would fight, one would take a kid and go out to "chill".

"Kyra sweetie, lets go get ice cream, yea?" Logan asked

"Me? Me wanna chocate!"

"Ok! lets go get you changed ok?"

"Me! me changie me"

Logan set her down and Kyra ran off to her room.

"Dyl baby, wanna go with mommy to the toy store?" Max asked

"Tay, me changie"

"Want me to help?"

"Nah, me big boy! me changie adone!"

"Ok"

Max set him down and he too ran off to his room.

Logan was already changed. He put on hi jeans with a black muscle shirt. He combed his hair and sat on the bed to put his shoes on.

"Well aren't ya looking Fine!" Max said smiling.

"Thanks babe" Logan answered and looked at her, she was only in her black bra and matching panties.

"And right back at ya"

Max turned around and walked towards Logan. Giving him a quick kiss.

"Gatta go" He said. "Before they start fighting again"

With that he exited the room, heading towards the children's nursery.

"Kaya you ready sweetie?" Logan asked as he entered the room.

"No! me no findet what wear"

Logan smiled.

"Need some help baby girl?" He asked.

"Tay"

Logan picked out some clothes and helped her get into them.

"There" Logan said as they finished.

"Now lets look for your shoes"

Logan glanced around the room and looked under the bed.

"Do you know where they're at, Ky"

"Coset?"

"Oh...right!" He got up and walked to the closed. He grabbed the white Lugz and went back.

"Here baby" Logan said she re placed them on.

"All set!"

"Nah" she said. "My hair"

"Oh yea huh?" Logan said smiling.

"You fotat? he ,he, daddy fotat"

"Yea I guess I did" 

Logan saw Dyllan.

"Hey kiddo, nead help?"

"No! me changie adone"

"Ok" Logan said smiling. "Well Ky, lets go get mommy to do your hair ok?"

"Tay"

Kyra grabbed her brush and walked to her parents bedroom.

"Mommy! my hair up?" She said as she walked in.

Max turned around and looked at Kyra.

"You look beautiful, baby girl" Max said as she saw her wearing a blue Gap tank top with dark blue jeans and her white Lugz.

"Danky! you aso" Kyra replied.

"So you want me to do your hair?"

"Uhu...in a pony 'ail"

"Ok" And Max begun brushing her hair.

MEANWHILE IN THE OTHER ROOM.......

"Have you found what you want to wear?" Logan asked.

"Uhu! dis...and dis" He replied pointing at his white shirt that said "Women love me and Guys hate me" and his blue jeans.

"What about shoes?" Logan asked.

"Hea' " Dyllan said as he reached under the bed and pulled out his white shoes.

"Yep, those are the Iversons" Logan paused. "Better hurry or mommy's ganna leave you"

"Tay"

And Dyllan begun to dress himself. Minutes later he was ready and just then Max and Kyra walked in.

"Hey princess, ready?" Logan asked.

"Yea! wets ice cream, chocate, get" 

"Ok" Logan stood up and picked her up. "Back in 2 hours ok" Logan told Max

"Ok...see you in 2" Max gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Ewy!"

"Goss" The twins said, making their parents smile.

"Bye, Dyl" Logan said as he left the room.

"Buh-bye daddy"

The front door opened and closed, informing Max that they had left.

"Ok...ready big guy?"

"Uhu...me ganna get bid toy" He said enthusiastically.

"Cool!...lets blaze" 

"Yea wets 'aze"

Max laughed. She picked him up and her herself exited the pent house, leaving it ringing with silence. Thinking that in two hours her and her family would be here together but, sometimes destiny changes things, making something fun turn into one living hell hole!

A/N-

I PROMISE THE ACTION STUFF WILL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER....this was supposed to be with chapter one but damn...too long! lol

please review! should I even continue?????????


	3. Fallow the Toy

O.K well here's the next chapter and i hope you all like it!

well here it goes

CHAPTER THREE- "Fallow the Toy"

"You want chocolate, right?" Logan asked Kyra which was on his hip.

"Uhu...an spinkles" She answered excitedly.

"Ok baby"

Logan ordered the ice creams. Once they got their cones, they sat down on the chairs and begun eating. Logan smiled as he saw Kyra get her face full of the ice cream.

"Here sweetie" Logan handed her a napkin. Kyra whipped most of it off but, she was enjoying her ice cream too much to care about cleanness.

"After we're done where do you wanna go?" Logan asked knowing taht they had a lot of time to spare.

"Me gettie a car toy fo' Dyly and a fower fo' mommys"

Smiling Logan answered. "So you want to buy them something huh? How about we go to the department store? Wanna go there?"

"Uhu..." She was paying too much attention to her half melted ice cream. She licked it, and down it went, landing on the table with a loud "splat". She laughed.

"Ossy"

"Oh-oh" Logan said smiling.

"All done"

"Yep, all gone" As he finished his sentence, Logan grabbed a napkin and cleaned her face. "Let me see the hands and Kyra put them out in front of her.

"Dey tiky" She complained. 

"Yea! we need to wash 'em. Lets go"

They left to wash her hands. Not caring about the mess she had made.

"So ready?" Logan asked as they finished washing her hands.

"Uhu..."

The father and daughter both left to the department store, looking for something to buy for their family, which who knew where they were at, at the moment.

MEANWHILE WITH MAX AND DYLLAN

"Look baby, do you like this one?" Max said as she held up a talking truck figure.

"Nah-ah...me wanna light 'buz"

"A what?" Max asked not understanding him.

"A light buz"

Max frowned.

"Baby I don't know what you're sayin. Lets look for cool toys over here, k?" She asked pointing to the little boys sections. "Just hold my hand big guy"

Dyllan walked up to Max and grabbed her hand. Together they walked to the boys toys. Dyllan suddenly let go of her hand and ran off to a toy that had caught his attention. 

"Oh! wookie, me like" He said.

"Yea it's really cool Dyl" Max said as she fallowed him. She suddenly got distracted by a little boy asking for help.

"Excuse me?" the little boy said.

"Yea?" Max answered as she turned around.

"Can you gimme that toy over der?" The little kid said pointing to a toy far to her left and in the upper shelves.

Smiling Max answered, "Sure" Though she never saw the stranger approaching Dyllan.

"Hey kiddo" the man said. "Look at this toy. The man held up a Buzz Lightyear figure. "It talks, watch" and then pushed a button. "TO INFINITY AND BEYOND"

"Coo'" Dyllan was totally amazed. It was the toy he wanted.

"Wanna see more?" The stranger asked.

"Tay"

And with that Dyllan left with some man.

"Found what ya' want Dyl baby?" Max asked as she turned around. Her heart was pumping so hard it was loud to her own ears.

"Dyl?" she said as she walked towards where he was last at. She begun to get all frantic.

"Dyllan??" Sh yelled. Max awlked to all the other toy aisles but couldn't see him anywhere. Tears were forming and gently rolling down her face.

"DYL?" She yelled again. This time getting the employees attention.

"Everything O.K ma'm?" He asked.

"No! everything's not fucking ok, I can't find my son"

"What does he look like Ma'm?"

"My name's MAX!" She yelled and begun describing Dyllan.

Soon enough there was a lot of people helping for the search of Dyllan.

"I'm sorry, Max? but we can't find him. I don't think he's here"

That was the worst news that anyone in the world could ever say to her. And she stormed out of the store.

"How about this car toy?" Logan asked Kyra.

"Yea! me likey"

"Ok...one down and one to go, lets get the flowers"

"Tay"

Logan's phone suddenly rang.

"Hold on baby" He said as he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Logan? ITSMAXICANTFINDDYLLANANYWHERESOMEASSHOLEPROBABLYTOOKHIM" Max said very quickly.

"What? Max honey calm down. Now repeat everything you just said and slowly"

"Logan1" Max sobbed. " I can't find Dyllan"

"WHAT?" Logan said loudly.

"I'm the worlds worst fucking mother ever. I can't even take care of my own kids Shit! I'm so stupid, why didnt i see anything? I'm fucking dumb, how did I leav..."

"Max baby it's not your fault" Logan said interrupting her. "Calm down ok baby? Look just go home and we'll talk over there ok?"

"Fine" Max said crying.

Logan hung up and put his cell phone in his pocket.

"Come on baby we gatta go"

"But what 'bout Dyl toy an mommys fowers?"

Logan picked her up. "No! we can't. We gatta go"

Logan ran to his car and drove off. Hoping, wishing that this was all some fucked up nightmare. Soon he's wake up and his little baby boy was going to be there. But as time went by, he had to face reality. His son was really missing. Now what the fuck was he supposed to do?

That's it! that's chapter 3..i hope ya liked it...please review! if no people review then I'm not writing more aiight! 

PEACE OUT!


End file.
